User blog:HowILoveIt/When Peace was brought to an end (Chapter 25)
(Cut to Theo, Saburo and Daisuke) Saburo: Theo, there are planes getting near us right now. Theo: ...Shoot them down. Daisuke (WS/WSR): Alright then. Saburo, your aim has to be perfect. (Back with the planes) Miguel: Spread out! If one of us gets shot down and exploded, we need to avoid a chain reaction. (The planes all seperate) Miguel: I need asistance on the left side of the Blimp. Leonel: Gotcha covered. (Miguel and Leonel start flying near the left side of the Blimp) Miguel: Irina, you and Anna can go to the right side. Irina: OK. Let's make this count! (Irina and Anna start flying near the right side of the Blimp) Vincenzo: Victor, you and I will go to the front of the Blimp. Victor (WSC): This plan better work out. (Vincenzo and Victor start flying a little faster and then lay themselves in front of the Blimp) Saburo: Theo, they're surrounding us! Theo: Then shoot them! Daisuke (WS/WSR): We can't. They're too close to the Blimp. If one of them explodes, the Blimp will get heavily damaged! Ian: Alright! Ladies, Gentelmen, shoot it down! (Every single plane took out a mini-gun, ready to shoot the Blimp) Theo: They're getting ready to shoot! JUST KILL THEM ALREADY! Saburo: THEO, NO! (The Blimp starts pulling out its loaded guns) Miguel: EVERYONE, SPREAD OUT! IT'S GONNA SHOOT! Vincenzo: Not if I have anything to say about it. Victor! Victor (WSC): Yes sir. Time to shoot this thing to the ground! (Vincenzo and Victor start shooting the Blimp) Theo: OH NO YOU DON'T! (Theo launches a torpedo going straight towards Sarah) (BOOM!) Sarah: AH, ****! I'M HIT! NO NO NO NO NO! Ian: Calm down! You're still flying! Sarah: Yeah, BUT MY PLANE IS IN FLAMES! Vincenzo: Miguel! Anna! Start shooting the Blimp from your sides! (Anna, Miguel, Irina and Leonel start shooting the Blimp) Miguel: Ian! You too! Ian: Sarah's currently in a bind, so I'm gonna have to do this on my own. (Ian starts shooting the Blimp) Daisuke (WS/WSR): THE BLIMP'S GETTING BADLY DAMAGED! Theo: I TOLD YOU TO SHOOT THEM EARLIER! Saburo: THEY WERE TOO CLOSE TO THE BLIMP! AAAAAAH! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY "I WANT US TO GET BACK TOGETHER" TO- Daisuke (WS/WSR): SABURO, YOU STUPID IDIOT! CAN YOU GO 20 MINUTES WITHOUT MENTIONING MIYU, YOUR EX?! Saburo: I still love her tho... Theo: THIS THING'S GOING DOWN! ****! (Back with the others) Miyu: JESUS CHRIST, I'm hungry! Léonie: Wait a little longer. Maybe we- (BOOM!) Hiroshi: What was that?! Miyu: Probably Theo again. Hiroshi: What does my son have to do with any of this?! Shouta: It's best if you didn't know. Lucía: Guys, look! A cabin! Kathrin: Probably George's cabin. You think he would mind if we slept in it? Shouta: He's a nice guy. I'm sure he'll let us. Léonie: Well? What in blazes are we waiting for?! Let's go! (Back at the Burning Hospital) Hiromi (WSR): So... badly hurt... legs... are numb... need... help... Takashi: HIROMI! Hiromi (WSR): Huh? Uncle Takashi? Xue-Ren: HIROMI! WHERE ARE YOU?! Tomoko: I will actually cry if she died in the explosion. LITTLE SISTER! Hiromi (WSR): I'm right here! Takashi: Huh? Was that... Tomoko: HIROMI, WHERE THE **** ARE YOU?! Hiromi (WSR): Over here! Follow my voice! Xue-Ren: You heard the kid. Follow the voice! (Xue-Ren, Tomoko and Takashi followed the noise of Hiromi's voice until they finally found her) Takashi: HIROMI! Oh, I'm so glad to see you alive! Xue-Ren: We thought you died! Tomoko: Thank God we don't have to make expensive funeral plans! Takashi and Xue-Ren: What? Tomoko: What? Hiromi (WSR): ...How did you all get here anyway? Takashi: Car. Hiromi (WSR): But why did you come here in the first place? Takashi: News. Tomoko: The News Anchor (Ren) said the Wuhu Island Hospital exploded and, I kid you not, lil' sis, I actually started to cry. Xue-Ren: Because we thought you died. Takashi: But you didn't, so thank the Lord. Now, time to go back home and have some dessert. I'm making your favorite. Carrot Cake! Tomoko and Hiromi (WSR): YAY! (Back with the FBI) Ian: Another succesful mission. Vincenzo: And with no damages. Sarah: Yeah... No damages... Anna (WS/WSR): Let's head back now. I'm actually getting hungry now. (The police then fly back to the FBI headquarters. Meanwhile) Mia: How can you see into my eyes, like open doors... leading you down in-''WHAT THE **** HAPPENED HERE?! I GO FOR A GOOD NIGHT STROLL, AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TOO?! Jesus! '''To be continued...' Category:Blog posts